vani_ranifandomcom-20200213-history
Vani Rani 502 Written Update
The 502nd episode of the serial. Scene 1: At Saami and Rani's home Rani is upset and furious at Surya trying to pay Saami a salary for his work at Bhoomi's company. She considers this a humiliation. This further increases her anger against her sister Vani and she does not want anything to do with Vani's family. She insists that they give their hotel (restaurant) back to Vani as Vani had helped them get their hotel back. Scene 2: At the hospital Gowtham and Pooja are at the hospital for Pooja's checkup. The doctor says that everything is fine and Pooja would be back to normal soon. Gowtham tells Pooja to wait for him while he buys her medicine. A perverted guy and his friend spot Pooja and is fascinated by her beauty. He insists on trying his luck with her despite his friend's objections (His friend is afraid). He talks dirty to Pooja and Pooja gets really annoyed. Just as Pooja is telling him off, Gowtham arrives. Gowtham warns the pervy guy to stop but he continues to talk dirty about Pooja even after Gowtham threatens him sternly and tells him that Pooja is married. Gowtham finally has enough and twists the guy's arm. He tells them that he is Pooja's husband when they ask him whom he is. Pooja is happy at hearing this. Gowtham lets go of his arm and lets him go with a stern threat. The pervy guy and his friend apologise and leave in fear. Gowtham leaves the hospital taking Pooja's hand in his. Something that makes Pooja very happy. Scene 3: At Manickam's house Karthik sees Poongodi sleeping while wearing his shirt. He scolds her and tells her to take it off. She gets playful and motions to take the shirt off right in front of him. He gets disgusted and gives her 2 minutes to take the shirt off while he goes out of the room. When he comes in, she is not only in his shirt but also wearing his pants. He gets really annoyed. Even after arguing with her, she is still in a jolly mood and he finally gets really mad and slaps her. She takes it lightly and smiles. He gets disgusted and leaves. Scene 4: At Saami and Rani's home Thenu is not happy with the fact that Rani wants to give the hotel back to Bhoomi and Vani. She does not not think that it's necessary and tries to appeal to Saravanan to talk their mother out of it. However, Saravanan understands thier mother Rani's decision. Thenu tries to say that this is the only sucessful business their father Saami has ever had and that they can give the money back instead, but Saravanan says that it's not practical. He comforts Thenu and assures her that everything would be OK even after they give the hotel back. Thenu is still not convinced. Scene 5: At Manickam's home Karthik sees Poongodi hugging his shirt and gets annoyed. When she leaves their room with his shirt, he goes behind her and tells her off in front of his family. He accuses her of arousing his anger on purpose. She tells them she took his shirt to wash it. His family rebukes him as he continues to accuse her of trying to arouse his anger and making him suffer. Poongodi denies this and says that she loves him and only wants to keep him happy. He says that she's lying. (Episode ends) Characters that appear this episode In order of appearance (Regular cast) 1.) Rani played by Raadhika Sarathkumar 2.) Swaminathan (Saami) played by Babloo Prithiveeraj 3.) Saravanan played by Maanas Chavali 4.) Selvi played by Nikhila Rao 5.) Thenmozhi (Thenu) played by Neha 6.) Gowtham played by Vicky Kumar 7.) Pooja played by Navya 8.) Karthikeyan (Karthik) played by Rajkumar Manoharan 9.) Poongodi played by Mahalakshmi 10.) Megala played by Veena Venkatesh 11.) Rajamanickam (Manickam) played by Ravikumar 12.) Balasubramaniam (Balu) played by Raj Mithran Others (Guest cast) 1.) Doctor 2.) Pervy Guy 3.) Pevy guy's friend Category:Episodes